


千秋家国梦（二十）

by guigui1122



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guigui1122/pseuds/guigui1122
Relationships: 远阳





	千秋家国梦（二十）

宋祁躺在房间里，一番争吵让他泄了精力。窗外一轮月牙爬上来带着隔壁乒乒乓乓的声音，他知道孙坚有爱摔东西的习惯。天花板上的水晶灯并没有点亮，昏昏暗暗的环境中宋祁忍不住想会是哪些东西遭到了孙坚的毒手。  
他记得孙坚书房里有很大的玻璃书柜，在暖黄色的灯光照耀下好看极了。一册册的书按着大小整整齐齐地码在柜子里，虽然书脊上标有名字，宋祁也看不懂那些究竟是什么书。相比较于厚厚的砖头一样的书，宋祁更喜欢看捧卷阅读的孙坚。这个时候的孙坚是极为安静而平和的存在，往往这样宋祁会忘记先前的事，没有风餐露宿的急行军，没有血肉横飞的战火，没有满目疮痍的焦涸土地，没有一切会出现在他噩梦中的场景。  
一块松软的蛋糕散发出甜腻的奶油香气将半午的阳光融化。  
宋祁并不愚笨，孙坚教过的字勉强都认得出来，唯独就是孙坚着实不算耐心的老师，几次毫无掩饰的白眼让宋祁还是对方方正正的字码失了信心。一来二去，孙坚也就不在此方面消磨时光了，物质上的腐蚀远比精神构建来得快。  
当然，宋祁最喜欢的是桌边的足米高的青花瓷瓶，良好的釉彩附着，精心勾勒的花纹让宋祁想起直耸云天不见天日的密林里一泓清冽的溪流。只可惜，它破碎在丰腴白鸽般的玉兰终于开放的时日。

那天，宋祁被孙坚卡住脖子抵在他喜欢的高大书柜上，看着孙坚瞪红的双眼像是触逢绝境的野兽近乎丧失理智。  
肺腔中的氧气变得稀薄，宋祁恍惚中看到搁浅在岸边沙堆中挣扎的赤红鲤鱼不断拍打扇形的尾鳍，他感受到脖颈的血管急促地跳动，或许，自己要死在这里了，宋祁想。  
“孙坚……，孙……坚……放手……”  
也不知道过了多久，眼前驱散不尽的墨黑的幕布要将视线完全搁挡时孙坚放开了手。  
大量空气一时进入，宋祁跪在地上快要把肺咳出来。  
“林源……牺牲了”孙坚这样说，边说边靠着红木桌角软趴趴地滑下来，就坐在宋祁身边。他深吸一口气，“抱歉，我不该迁怒于你的。”孙坚将头顶抵在桌腿双手覆在眼睛上，喉结一上一下地吞咽悲伤。  
宋祁还没有缓过神来，隐约从孙坚颓丧的动作中感受到了些什么。  
其实，是好消息的，宋祁想，但是自己并没有想象中的开心。  
“又只剩下我一个人了……”家父、林源牺牲，严颂声在中央医院生死未卜，世弟囚禁于一方铁栏，还有这十年间流失在他世界里的人，孙坚好像又回到了五岁那年灼热的马路上，热闹笑声都是别人的，他孓然一身。  
难得看到这般脆弱的孙坚，宋祁心生怜悯，小心翼翼凑近，“你还有我”感受到触摸在额头上的温热。  
孙坚看到那双水亮的琥珀色眼睛，看到藏在过往时间里林源青涩的笑容。孙坚叼起他丰满的嘴唇，喃喃道“不要离开”  
省略掉的主语是谁，宋祁心知肚明却也甘愿做一个不合格的替身。身上的亲吻加大了力道转化为撕咬，他一声不响地承接这一切。  
随后，严颂声脱离危险的消息传来，孙坚待宋祁也不再先前几日的刻薄了。

动静听着似乎没有了，宋祁在柔软的床铺上翻了个身，硌到白天里严颂声给他的一把小巧的可以藏在袖子里的弹簧刀。借着月光，刀刃反射出冰冷的亮斑，他又想起严颂声严肃寒凉的神情——他自然明白严颂声即使不露声色心里也在厌恶恶心透了。  
宋祁跳下床，走进盥洗室将洗手台接满水。做完这一切的宋祁惊觉自己心情异常平静和飘来几声鸟鸣的漆黑的月夜一般。  
看着平静的水面，宋祁想起第一次见到孙坚的时候。在一望无际的丛林里，裹有头巾的男人满脸血迹地躺在枯黄的泥土上，他在溪水里杀红了眼湿漉漉地上岸却在看到孙坚的一瞬间平静下来。  
宋祁将手腕浸入水中，搅动出一圈圈波纹，手腕上除了伤疤已是空荡荡的——宋祁并没有找到他当初年少无知送出去的银镯子——右手攥紧了细小的弹簧刀颤颤巍巍地又松开。  
最后，他想起来刚到红十团时，司令员谭俊在大会上的讲话。  
谭俊说，他有一个老师叫余忠，是攸县最初的党组织领导人，也是他将谭俊拉上革命的道路。  
“我们认识的不是个人是国家的安危，有些错误必须纠正。纠正这些错误是要付出代价的，希望你们有成为这个代价的一员的意识。我们为的是社会的进步而不是倒退，我们所做的一切，无上光荣！”

我们所做的一切无上光荣，台下的战友们振臂高呼。

他想到先辈们、战友们为了革命的胜利向死而生，自己却沉溺于情情爱爱中，一时红了耳廓。  
还有什么好苟延残喘的呢？  
银白色的薄薄刀片沾染了猩红的线条，大朵大朵艳红的牡丹花绽放在水面上。

到此为止了，孙坚。


End file.
